Electromagnetic field (EMF) radiation (sometimes called radio frequency radiation) of the sort emitted by a wide variety of modern electronic components has been associated with numerous types of health problems in humans (e.g., inflammation, decreased oxygenation, reduced stamina and endurance, agitated nervous system, muscle tension, spasms, cramping, headaches and migraine pains, or decreased digestive function, etc.). With respect to low intensity EMF radiation, it is now broadly acknowledged that even low intensity EMF radiation interacts with environmental and biological variables which raises immediate concerns that there might be unforeseen negative biological consequences of such exposure. As a consequence, there has been an increasing research focus in recent years aimed toward understanding the effects of short and long term exposure to such radiation might have on the individuals who are exposed to it. Whatever its impact, there is mounting evidence that EMF radiation has a measurable impact on the human body and other organisms.
Heretofore, as is well known in the EMF radiation arts there has been a need for an invention to address and solve the disadvantages of prior art methods of attenuating same. Accordingly it should now be recognized, as was recognized by the present inventors, that there exists, and has existed for some time, a very real need for a system and method that would address and solve the above-described problems.
Before proceeding to a description of the present invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or preferred embodiments) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of the invention within the ambit of the appended claims.